Don't Leave Me
by Smurf2005
Summary: Tohru breaks the curse and Kyo confesses his love to her. Will she return it?


A/N: Ug, I hate this. I seem to get inspiration for my stories, and then I lose them. I really, really hate that. I just want to stab something. Anyways, this is a Kyo and Tohru one shot. I hope I do well on it and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_. Takaya-sensei does. If owned it, I would keep Kyo-kun all to myself. _drools_

* * *

Don't Leave Me

* * *

Tohru walked out of Akitos' room. She was breathing heavily, and when she looked up, she was surprised to see the entire group of cursed Sohmas waiting for her. 

"Well? What happened?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo-kun, I am so glad you aren't going to be shunned anymore. I broke the curse, you are free. You are no longer possessed by the vengeful spirit of the cat. In fact, you all are free. You are all free to love who you want to love. You have no worries of bumping into someone and turning into your animal. You are free!" Tohru said, smiling.

"Thank you, Tohru!" Momiji said, hugging Tohru, and not turning into a rabbit.

"Well, I have to go, now. Bye, everybody!" Tohru said, turning around and walking away.

Everybody dispersed, except Kyo. He was watching Tohru walk away. She was walking away from him. He never got the chance to tell her that he loved her. He did, he had fallen in love with the girl that had helped him. He continued to watch her as she disappeared.

"You love her, don't you?" Hatori asked.

Kyo looked up surprised.

"How could you tell?" Kyo asked.

"I can tell when someone is in love. I was in love once, remember? It was with Kana, but now she is happy. That's all I wanted for her," Hatori said.

"At least she got to know how you felt," Kyo said.

"You still have time, Kyo," Hatori said, watching Kyo closely.

"Yuki has probably already told her," Kyo said, looking down.

"Do you think that if Yuki told her, she would have left?" Hatori asked.

Kyo looked behind him at the street on which Tohru had disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tohru arrived at her new apartment. She looked around it. It looked like the apartment that she had lived in when she had lived with her mom. She looked out the door before she closed. She was slightly disappointed. She had expected either Kyo or Yuki to come after her. Tohru had a strange feeling that they loved her, but after what had happened, it seemed unlikely. She walked into the little room that was supposed to be her bedroom and started to unpack everything. Shigure was nice enough to let her have the bed she used while she stayed at his house. They had set it up and everything for her.

"Well, mom, we are home," Tohru said, smiling at the picture of her mom.

She tenderly placed the picture on the small beside table she had bought. She finished unpacking all the bedroom things, and then moved on to the bathroom, the kitchen, and finally the living room. She opened the biggest box of them all and got a shock. It was the little blue hat that belonged to Yuki. And underneath the hat was a picture of Kyo. She had given Yuki the hat back, and told Kyo that she didn't want a picture of him, and yet they were right there. She held the picture and the hat and started to cry. She had believed that they didn't love her. But seeing these items changed her mind. They did love her, but who would be willing to admit it to her?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyo was lying on his bed at the dojo, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Kyo. Hungry?" Kazuma asked.

"No, not really," Kyo answered.

"You're being moody again," Kazuma said.

Kyo made a grunting noise and wouldn't look at Kazuma.

"I'll save some food for you," Kazuma said.

Kyo heard him leave and he lifted his arm to look at it. He had taken off the bracelet, he no longer needed it. He no longer needed her.

'You know you love her, so go tell her,' a little voice in his head said.

'But she might reject him. She might love Yuki,' another one said.

'Tohru could love him,' the first voice said.

'I doubt it,' the second voice said, 'she only saw him as a friend.'

'Kyo, I suggest you go see her and find out her true feelings,' the first said, more persistent.

"Oh, shut up," Kyo said, rolling over into his side.

The voices stopped and Kyo was thrown into silence once again.

'Maybe that voice had a point,' Kyo thought. 'Maybe I should tell her. Yeah right. She will never listen to me. She will probably laugh at me. I am an idiot.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Tohru got ready for bed, she couldn't help to think that maybe Yuki and Kyo giving her stuff, wasn't as it seemed. She looked out the window one last time, before she locked the door, and turned out the lights. Then she climbed into bed. As she started to fall asleep, she couldn't help but to think about Kyo.

_.:Dream:._

_Tohru awoke with start, wondering what had awoken her. She got up and walked over to the window. Then that's when she saw him. The orange haired cat was making his way away from the beach house. Tohru grabbed her robe, slipped her slippers on and followed after Kyo._

_"Kyo-kun!" she yelled as she got closer._

_Kyo turned around and saw Tohru running toward him._

_"Why aren't you sleeping?" Kyo asked._

_"I was just woken up. I think I woke up when you left," Tohru said._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kyo said._

_"Oh, it's ok. So, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Tohru asked._

_"I couldn't sleep. I'm not sure why. I just can't sleep," Kyo answered._

_"So where are you going?" she asked._

_"I was going to the lake," Kyo said._

_"Can I keep you company?" Tohru asked._

_"Sure, I can use the company," Kyo said._

_"Ok," Tohru said, smiling._

_Kyo looked over at Tohru and smiled back, before grabbing her hand and walking with her to the lake._

_.:End Dream:._

Tohru awoke with a start. Someone was banging on her door. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. She got up, confused, and put her robe on. She opened the door and was faced with Kyo.

"Kyo-kun? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"I needed to tell you something," Kyo answered.

"This couldn't wait until the morning?" Tohru asked.

"Well, not really. Tohru, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can now. I'm not afraid to get close to you. You cared for me no matter what. You liked me even after you saw my other form. Tohru, I love you," Kyo said, blushing slightly.

Tohru was looking at him, wide eyed and blushing.

"Tohru, please say something," Kyo said.

"Kyo-kun, I really don't know what to say. I don't know if I can honestly say that I love you. I need to think about it," Tohru said.

"Ok, I understand," Kyo said. "Just let me know, ok. I am living in the dojo, now."

"I will let you know. Don't worry, Kyo-kun," Tohru said.

She watched as Kyo turned around and walked toward the dojo, his head drooped. Tohru felt bad, but she wasn't sure if she did love Kyo, but she did admire him for coming out and telling her. She shut the door and went back to bed; however, she got up ten minutes later, and went after him.

"Kyo-kun!" She screamed.

People all around were turning their lights on and looking out the window to see what was going on. She ran all the way to the dojo, screaming. When she arrived at the dojo, Kyo was waiting for her.

"Tohru, what are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I came to tell you that I do love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Tohru said.

Kyo looked at her, and then he swept her up into his arms and he hugged her.

"Don't leave me," Kyo whispered into her ear.

Then Kyo kissed her. This was the kiss that signified the first day of their new life.

* * *

A/N: So this story was long. Wow, I just wish I could make my chapters longer. I guess I will have to try harder. Ok, so I have been stressed lately. I am failing a class and I am getting drug into this fight within my family, but I am sure everything will be ok. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story. 

Tohru: Please R&R.

Momiji: If you don't, Smurf2005-san will be sad.

Shigure: Please don't flame her. But you can give her constructive criticism.

Ayame: I am pleased to say that her blue dress is still in good condition. And this one will be in even better shape.

Yuki and Kyo: NO MORE MAID OUTFITS!!!!!!!!!!

Hatori: Idiots.

Smurf2005: Like everybody said above, please R&R, no flames but constructive criticism is ok. The blue dress is still in perfect condition.


End file.
